Vamos a la playa!
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Deux trois verres, un pari à la con, et... Non, vraiment, y'a des fois où il ne vaut mieux ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment!


_ Attendez... C'est quoi ce délire...?

_ Ca se voit pas? C'est la...

_ ...MER! ON EST A LA MER LES MECS!

Oui, ça, il l'avait vu, qu'ils étaient à la mer. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était POURQUOI ils étaient là. Surtout lui, il n'avait rien demandé à personne, et pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas compris comment il s'était retrouvé ici.

_ Comment je me suis retrouvé ici?

_ Tu te souviens pas?

_ Non, mais si tu pouvais éclaircir ma lanterne, tu serais un ange.

Tokio esquissa un sourire, tandis que le seconde à ses cotés se contentait de bouder.

_ Tu devrais éviter de boire trop... Ca ne te réussis apparemment pas.

Hiromi eût un rictus.

_ Hein?

_ Hum comment te résumer ça... Hier... Soirée...Bière...Vodka...Tequila...Whisky...Pari...Mikami...Délire...Jeux...Perdu...Plage.

_ T'es en train de me dire que hier soir j'étais bourré et...?

Le terminal secoua la tête.

_ Si j'étais toi je chercherai pas à comprendre...Juste, arrêtes de boire.

_ J'ai fais autre chose qu'un pari débile avec les Mikami? Demanda soudain Hiromi, légèrement paniqué.

Tokio pencha la tête sur le coté, et haussa un sourcil l'espace d'une minute avant de reprendre son sourire.

_ Hum... A ma connaissance...Non, pourquoi?

Hiromi reporta son attention sur la bande d'énergumènes qui s'égosillait un peu plus loin.

_ Non, pour rien. Fit-il un peu trop sèchement.

_ Ah bon.

Tokio se pencha soudainement et posa un baiser furtif sur la joue du jeune homme qui se sentit rougir instantanément.

_ Héhé, allez, je rejoins les autres. Fit-il en s'éloignant dans le sable.

Hiromi resta con, littéralement choqué du geste du terminal, tant qu'il ne remarqua même pas la main qui s'agitait devant ses yeux.

_ On l'a perdu je crois.

_ Jette le à l'eau, ça va le réveiller.

_ Pas question que j'approche de cette ... Grosse flaque.

_ Honjo, c'est pas une flaque, c'est la mer.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est une flaque.

Makoto allait soupirer de désespoir quand il sentit une main s'agripper au col de son t-shirt et le tirer en avant. Hiromi n'avait pas quitté son point invisible des yeux pourtant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...? Fit-il en insistant bien sur chaque syllabe.

_ Tu veux savoir... En détail ou en résumé?

Un regard noir, le fit déglutir instantanément.

_ T'as bu, et t'es partit en vrille.

_ Et en détail...?

_ T'as bu, GPS et Seri & Co sont arrivés, pis t'es partit en vrille.

Hiromi lui lança un regard blasé.

_ Demande à Honjo.

Honjo qui soupira quand le regard de son chef se posa sur lui.

_ T'as bu, tout le monde a bu, les Mikami ont commencé à lancer des paris débiles à tout le monde, t'as perdu, t'as eu un gage, mais t'étais tellement bourré que, bah t'es partit en vrille.

_ Y'EN A PAS UN QUI VEUT ETRE PRECIS BORDEL!

_ Si, moi.

_ Bandô? Qu'est-ce tu fou là?

_ Je viens bronzer.

_ En étant vêtu de cuir de la tête aux pieds? S'étonna Makoto.

_ Alors, pour résumé les Mikami ont parié que tu pouvais pas t'enfiler 20 shooter d'affilés tout en restant debout sur une table, à cloche pied. Tu t'es ramassé comme une grosse merde au bout du 15ème shoot, pis ils t'ont filé pour gage d'embrasser un mec de ton choix sur la bouche, et tu t'es jeté sur Tokio, en lui roulant une pelle monumentale, pis t'as même commencé à déboutonner sa chemise devant tout le monde et pis...

_ Bandô?

_ Oui?

_ Ta gueule.

_ Mais tu veux pas savoir comment on a atterrit à la plage?

_ Je préfère pas savoir non... Fit le hérisson dépité.

Un peu plus loin sur la même plage... Makise se tortillait dans tous les sens, à chaque fois qu'un groupe de filles passait à proximité, sous les moqueries des jumeaux diaboliques.

_ Bah alors le gorille, on a chaud?

_ Vos gueules!

_ T'as jamais vu une fille en maillot ou quoi? Ah pardon, bien sûr que non, quelle question!

_ Ahahaha!

_ Je vous ai dit de la fermer!

Et voilà, un gorille qui course deux macaques. Toujours plus loin sur la même plage... Tokaji s'étalait tranquillement sur une serviette, torse nu, portant simplement un short de bain noir, et ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Tandis que Shoji l'imitait, se couchant sur le dos. Tokio les regarda, tous deux affalés sur le sable chaud.

_ Dites, vous avez pas peur de choper un coup de soleil?

Toujours plus loin, mais un peu près tout de même, Serizawa ... fouillait le sable.

_ Tokiooooooooo! J'ai une question!

_ Non, Serizawa, le sable, ça ne se mange pas.

_ Prends moi pour un con aussi.

_ Désolé.

Il lui tendit quelque chose.

_ Ca se mange ce truc?

_ ... Où t'as trouvé ce crabe...?

_ Bah... Là!

Tokio se sentit défaillir quand il tomba nez à ... Trou, avec l'énorme trou qu'avait creusé Serizawa.

_ Ok... Je vais m'allonger un peu j'crois...

Le soleil brûlant, le sable doré, la mer pailletée sous les rayons du soleil, les jolies filles... Oui, mais là en l'occurrence, les jolies filles l'emmerdait grandement!

Genji grogna, tandis qu'à ses cotés Izaki s'allongeait sur le ventre, laissant les deux trois filles qui avaient élu domicile sur LEUR morceau de plage, lui appliquer des tonnes de crèmes solaire.

_ Tu vas sentir le monoï à trois kilomètres...Râla Genji.

_ Mmh...Et alors?

_ J'aime pas le monoï!

_ Et moi, tu m'aimes?

Genji ne répondit pas, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux, alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait discrètement sur les lèvres d'Izaki. Bingo.

Chuta de son coté s'était jeté à l'eau, dans tous les sens du terme. Non seulement, il était dans l'eau, mais en plus, avec une fille! Fille qui semblait plutôt apprécier sa compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'un aileron de requin ne se mette à lui tourner autour.

_ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah! Cria-t-elle en courant.

_ Que...Que...

L'aileron sortit de l'eau pour laisser apparaître un Manabu hilare.

_ Toi espèce d'enculé je vais te...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'une lutte acharnée s'était déclenchée, Chuta essayant de couler un Mikami qui se défendait plutôt bien le bougre!

_ Tokio... C'est quoi ce maillot?

_ Bah quoi...?

Tokaji arqua un sourcil devant la chose bleu et ...

_ C'est quoi ce maillot?

_ Mais je l'aime moi! Se défendit le jeune homme.

_ Et pourquoi y'a Bouba dessiné dessus?

_ C'est pas Bouba, c'est Kinai!

_ Hein?

_ Frères des ours...

_ Oh.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait " Oh " ceci n'excusait aucunement l'affreux maillot de bain à motif d'ours que portait Tokio.

_ Les meeeeecs! Cria Serizawa. Je m'ennuie!

_ Va jouer avec les Mikami.

_ Et pis j'ai faim!

_ Mange du sable.

_ Tokioooooooooooo! Viens te baigner avec moi!

_ Pourquoi moi?

_ Bah vas y Tokio, railla Shoji. Faut bien inaugurer ton maillot non?

_ ...

Les deux hommes rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà dans l'eau.

_ C'froid!

_ Bah c'est de l'eau en même temps couillon. Répondit Manabu

Il sentit soudain quelque chose tirer sur son short, et le même short le quitter instantanément.

_ Aaaaaaaaaah! Cria-t-il.

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'affola Chuta. Y'a quelque chose dans l'eau?

_ UN SERPEEEENT! S'affola Makise.

_ Y'a pas de serpents ici, résonna Tokio. Que des anguilles.

Manabu rouge comme une pivoine cacha sa soudaine nudité de ses deux mains, bien que l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses abdominaux ne laisse sans doute rien voir. Takeshi sortit de sous l'eau au même moment, triomphant, le short à la main.

_ HAHA. Je suis trop fort.

_ CONNARD! REND MOI CA!

_ Viens le chercher!

Tokio soupira. Qu'ils étaient cons.

_ Et moi qui pensait qu'ils se liguaient toujours contre les autres... En fait ça leur arrive de s'en prendre l'un à l'autre aussi... S'étonna Serizawa.

_ Take! Donne!

_ Naaaan! Ria ce dernier.

Manabu sauta sur son frère, ce qui, donna une magnifique vue sur son postérieur à Tokio et Serizawa, et éclaboussa vivement Makise et Chuta.

_ Tokioooooo j'ai vu la lune en plein jour!

_ ...

Takeshi tenta de se sauver à la nage, un Manabu passablement irrité accroché à son cou.

_ Lâche moi je vais couler abruti!

_ DONNE!

_ Si vous aussi vous avez cru voir un Takeshi avec un Manabu à poil suspendu à son cou...

_ Gyaaah! Sursauta Chuta. Genji! Me refais jamais ça!

_ T'es pas avec Izaki? S'étonna Makise.

_ Il s'envoie en l'air avec ses groupies. Bouda Genji.

_ Hein?

Le roi de Suzuran désigna la plage d'un signe de tête, où Izaki était envahit d'une horde de filles en bikinis.

_ Oh le salaud... Fit Makise qui en bavait d'envie.

_ T'en fais pas Genji, moi je te n'aime! Fit Serizawa d'une voix toute mignonne.

Si Honjo penchait la tête ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre de plus, elle allait se décrocher et tomber, c'était certain. Aussi, il se décida à poser THE question qui le turlupinait depuis près de vingt minutes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Hiromi stoppa son activité et le regarda.

_ Ca se voit pas?

_ Bah...

_ Je gonfle ce bateau! Et pourquoi je gonfle ce truc à ton avis? Pour pouvoir m'en aller loiiiiin d'ici!

_ Pourquoi t'y vas pas à la nage?

_ ...

_ Ah oui, tu sais pas nager...

_ T'AS QU'A LE DIRE PLUS FORT ENCORE!

_ Désolé...

Et Hiromi retourna à son activité pour sa survie personnelle.

_ Tu lui as dis que s'il continuait à souffler là dedans il allait finir par ressembler à Tokaji?

_ Gyaaaah! Bandô! Me refais jamais ça! Où est Makoto?

_ A l'ombre.

_ Hein?

_ Il a dit qu'il aimait pas le soleil. Tu viens te baigner?

_ Non?

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que j'aime pas l'eau. Ca mouille. Et j'aime pas être mouillé.

_ T'es mouillant pourtant.

_ ...

Ne pas hurler. Surtout, ne pas hurler. Inspirer profondément, et surtout, penser à expirer. Une fois, deux fois. Et on recommence. Et on ne gueule pas. Surtout pas.

_ C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL! Hurla Tokaji.

_ Bah...

_ EXPLIQUE!

_ Chuuuut, Tokaji, tu fais peur aux poissons.

_ Comment on s'est retrouvé à pêcher sur une île déserte déjà?

_ IZAKI TU TE FOUS DE MOI? C'EST DE TA FAUUUUTE!

_ Techniquement...

_ QUI EST VENU NOUS EMMERDER AVEC UNE BANDE DE FILLES?

_ J'étais d'humeur généreuse je voulais partager roh. Et puis elles nous ont invité sur leur paquebot... T'as jamais voulu monter sur un paquebot toi?

_ PUTAIN MAIS NON!

_ Pourtant t'avais l'air de bien apprécier la brune à forte poitrine.

_ SHOJI? Ta gueule et pêche!

Shoji bouda et retourna à son activité principale sous les hurlements d'un Tokaji hors de lui, et les réponses blasées et dépourvues de logique d'Izaki.

_ Résultat, comment on sort de là?

_ A TON AVIS! On attend qu'on vienne nous chercher!

_ On est sur une île déserte...

_ Techniquement parlant, on est sur un îlot... Intervint Shoji.

_ VOS GUEULES! Les autres vont bien remarquer notre absence!

_ ...

_ Ok, Tokio va bien finir par capter qu'on n'est plus là.

Haussement de sourcil général.

* Atchoum *

_ Tokio, sors de l'eau, tu vas choper la crève.

_ Mais non, je vais bien. Répondit le jeune homme en esquivant un freezbee meurtrier.

_ TAKESHI BORDEL! Lance correctement! Cria Chuta.

_ Si tu savais rattraper aussi... ne, frérot? Frérooooot... Arrêtes de bouder!

_ Je boude pas, je fais la gueule, NUANCE!

_ Mais je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolééééééé! Je le ferai pluuuuuuuus!

_ Rien à foutre.

Manabu croisa les bras sur son torse, et esquiva judicieusement le freezbee qui atterrit droit dans le visage de son abruti et pervers de frère. Bien fait.

_ C'est rancunier à ce point un Mikami? Demanda Genji.

Tokio haussa les épaules.

_ Apparemment.

_ Pourtant il a un joli petit cul, le Manabu. Commenta Serizawa.

Silence.

_ Bah quoi?

_ ... Rien...

_ Nabuuuu! Steupléé!

_ La ferme.

_ Maiiis!

Takeshi renvoya l'objet sur Makise un peu plus loin et tenta une nouvelle approche...Sauf qu'il trébucha sur un coquillage et perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant à la première chose qu'il lui tombait sous la main. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Manabu se sentit perdre quelque chose, sauf que cette fois-ci l'eau lui arrivant un peu plus bas, ne cacha pas grand chose.

_ Et ... En fait il a pas que le cul qui est pas mal... Sourît Serizawa.

Tokio se tapa le front, désespéré, tandis que le Mikami rouge comme une écrevisse, plongeait dans l'eau, pour se cacher, et remonter son foutu short.

Au même moment Takeshi émergea de sous l'eau, en toussotant.

_ Rah! Peuh! J'ai bu la tasse.

_ Crève! Crève! Crève!

_ Naaaaab! J'suis désolé! Mais... AIE! Pourquoi tu me frappes?

_ Et tu te poses la question?

_ Bah voui...

_ Je vais te tuer, et je te filerai en patée au front armé!

_ Mais...

_ Ta gueule!

_ Moi je pense que... Commença Chuta.

_ Toi tu penses rien, tu dis rien, tu fermes ta gueule et tu fais pas chier !

_ Ok... Répondit le terminal en se planquant derrière Genji.

_ Il fait peur le Mikami...

_ C'est agressif ces bestioles...

_ T'as vu ça un peu? Se plaignit Takeshi qui esquivait de nouveau un lancé mortel. Mais arrêtez de lui donner le freezbee!

_ Désolé. S'excusa Makise.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur une chaise longue sur l'une des terrasses qui surplombaient la plage, Makoto sirotait un cocktail, à l'ombre d'un parasol, quand Honjo le rejoignit.

_ T'aimes vraiment pas l'eau?

_ Je déteste l'eau de mer. Et toi t'aimes pas le soleil?

_ Je suis allergique aux UV.

_ Mais pourquoi on est venu alors?

_ Pour ça, sans doute. Répondit Makoto en désignant deux silhouettes au bord de l'eau.

Hiromi peinait toujours à souffler dans son bateau gonflable sous l'œil hilare d'un Bandô en sueur.

_ Tu te construirais un radeau ça irait plus vite.

_ La ferme!

_ J'ai une question...

_ Non!

_ J'ai encore rien dis...

_ Quoi?

_ Pourquoi t'utilises pas une pompe...?

_ ...

_ Et quand tu fais un courrier... Tu t'amuses à lécher toutes les enveloppes ou...?

_ ...

_ Quoi?

_ Pourquoi tu te déshabilles pas?

_ T'es encore bourré?

_ On est sur la plage, et t'es en mode...Cuir cuir cuir MOUSTACHE!

Bandô arqua un sourcil. D'accord, le soleil tapait visiblement trop fort sur la tête du hérisson.

_ Au fait, pourquoi tu t'amuses à gonfler ce truc?

_ Pour m'enfuir! Répondit Hiromi du tac au tac.

_ Et tu veux fuir quoi?

_ ...

_ Ce serait pas ça, des fois?

Bandô désigna d'un signe de tête l'immense étendue d'eau. Hiromi se retourna et déglutit bruyamment en reconnaissant la silhouette de Tokio qui s'avançait vers eux.

_ Salut. Qu'est-ce tu fais?

_ Il essai de s'enfuir.

_ Bandô? Qu'est-ce tu fais là?

_ Eeeeeeeeh! Bandô! Mon pote! Comment ça va bien? T'as pas amener ton slip de bain en peau de serpent? Railla Manabu en s'accoudant contre l'épaule de Tokio.

Bandô ne répondit pas et s'éloigna le plus loin possible du groupe.

_ Bah, où il va?

_ La règle de survie de tout homme qui se respecte, est : Quand vous voyez un Mikami, foutez le camp! Expliqua Tokio.

_ D'où elle sort cette règle?

_ Je viens de l'inventer...

_ Pas sympa...

_ Désolé.

Manabu fit mine de bouder, et finalement, se jeta au cou du pauvre Tokio au bout de même pas cinq secondes.

_ Tokioooooooo! J'suis malheureux!

Tokio eût du mal à garder son équilibre.

_ Raaah, lâche! Lâche! Lâche! Keuf... Tu m'étrangles!

_ Mais je suis triiiisteuh!

_ Et pourquoi tu me sautes dessus?

_ Parce que je t'aiiiimeuh! Aie! Qui qui m'a lancé une ... palme? Dans la gueule?

Hiromi le fusilla du regard.

_ T'as un problème le hérisson? Fit Manabu en s'avançant de façon menaçante vers le dit hérisson.

Ce dernier le défia du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit s'étaler de tout son long, la tête dans le sable.

_ Oups, désolé...

_ Take, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer... Déclara Tokio.

En effet, le Mikami était à présent à califourchon sur son frère étalé au sol, la tête dans le sable humide. Ce dernier se redressa sur deux coudes, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

_ C'qui le con qui...

_ Un petit massage tralalala ça te dit? Chantonna Takeshi sans bouger de sa place.

Oui, il était pas si con le petit Mikami, il avait saisit que s'il se relevait, et donner libre court aux mouvements de son frère, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie.

_ Dégage!

_ Mais je te fais un massage! Tout le monde aime les massages! Les massages c'comme les clafoutis, t'as déjà vu quelqu'un à qui tu dis " Fais péter le clafoutis! " et qui te répond "J'aime pas le clafoutis?" Y'a rien de plus clafoutant que le clafoutis! Bah les massages c'est la même chose!

_ Take?

_ Voui?

_ Mais ta gueule bordel de dieu, ta gueule!

_ Voui.

Tokio soupira et fit signe à Hiromi de le suivre discrètement, ce qu'il fit, après quelques secondes d'intenses réflexions.

Ils marchèrent au bord de l'eau, durant quelques minutes, sans prononcer un mot. Finalement, sentant que ce silence devenait quelque peu pesant, Tokio le brisa.

_ Désolé, mais les Mikami au bout d'un moment, ça gonfle.

_ ... Ouais.

Tokio lui fit un sourire. Hiromi détourna les yeux, et se retrouva bientôt avec une main qui ébouriffait ses cheveux de jais. Il rougit presque aussitôt.

_ Fais pas cette bouille, t'es trop mignon.

"Mignon" ? Il était "mignon"? Mais il était à Suzuran, il pouvait pas être "mignon"!

_ Kyaaaa! Regardez le petit brun là-bas! Cria une fille un peu plus loin.

_ Oooh il est trop chouuuu! Vous croyez qu'ils sont frères?

_ Je sais pas, on dirait... Kawaiiiii...!

Bon d'accord, la prochaine fois, il tournerait sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

_ Dites... Vous trouvez pas que l'eau est plus chaude par ici?

_ Oups... Pardon j'avais envie...

_ Hein?

Makise baissa les yeux.

_ J'avais envie de pisser...

Chuta le frappa.

_ Mais t'es dégueulasse!

_ Euh mais... Tu crois que les poissons ils se gênent pas eux pour pisser dans l'eau?

_ Mais c'est pas comparable gros con!

_ Moi aussi je trouve qu'il fait plus chaud par ici...

_ Serizawa?

_ Voui?

_ Dégage.

Genji avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, étant donné que Serizawa, collé contre son torse ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un centimètre.

_ Dégage je te dis!

_ Mais il fait froiiiid!

_ Bah sors de l'eau!

_ Mais il fait chaud!

_ ...

_ Genji?

_ Quoi?

_ Si c'était Izaki tu dirais rien!

Gros blanc. Les joues de Genji s'empourprèrent avant qu'il ne donne un coup de poing fatal sur le crâne de Serizawa qui coula à pic.

_ ATCHOUM!

_ A tes souhaits.

_ Super, en plus il s'enrhume.

_ T'as qu'à lui tenir chaud...

Shoji déglutit tandis que Tokaji lui lançait un regard noir. Izaki de son coté éternuait une nouvelle fois.

_ Trouvez pas qu'il fait frais?

_ Le soleil va bientôt se coucher...

_ Et toujours pas de bâteau en vue...

_ Je vais buter quelqu'un. Fit Tokaji.

_ Bonne idée tiens, suicide toi, au moins on t'entendra plus parler!

_ Je vais te casser la gueule!

_ Oh, bouclez la vous deux. Couina Shoji.

Sur le sable fin, Manabu se détendait tranquillement, regardant le soleil décliner doucement à l'horizon. La journée était passée à une vitesse folle.

_ Dis...

_ Hum?

_ Tu trouves pas qu'il fait frais?

_ Nan...

_ Mais il fait humide non?

_ Nan...

Takeshi soupira.

_ Tu vas me reparler un jour?

_ Nan...?

_ Nabuuu!

_ Nan.

_ J'ai le dos qui me gratte!

_ Ah.

_ Et j'ai soif!

_ Ah.

_ Je t'aime!

_ Lol.

_ Comment ça lol?

_ Bah lol quoi.

_ Tu me fais un calin?

_ Nan.

_ T'es chiant!

_ Ouais.

_ Et t'es fier en plus?

_ Ouais.

_ Nabu...?

_ Hum?

_ Faut que j'aille au petit coin...

_ Ah.

_ Tu m'énerves!

Manabu se releva, époussetant son short.

_ Bah où tu vas?

_ J'ai soif, et j'ai envie de pisser, donc, primo, je vais pisser, ensuite je vais m'acheter un truc à boire, pis entre temps je me serai rhabillé, parce que t'as raison, il commence à faire frais!

Sur ce, il s'éloigna tranquillement. Takeshi cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

_ Eeeeeeeeeeh? Attends... Nab? Reviens! Maiiis tu vas pas me laissa là!

_ Ah ben tiens...

Takeshi releva les yeux vers l'origine de la voix.

_ Les gaaaars! Je vous aime! Venez me sauver!

_ Manabu a eu sa revanche on dirait... Commenta Serizawa en avisant le jeune homme enterré dans le sable.

_ Et pas qu'à moitié... Ajouta Chuta en souriant devant le short de bain laissé bien en évidence à coté du tas de sable.

_ Déconnez pas, j'ai du sable partout, ça gratte, c'est affreux!

_ Tu l'as mérité j'ai envie de dire.

_ On y va? Genji?

_ Ouais, me faut une clope.

Takeshi eût un soudain coup de panique.

_ Attendez là... Vous allez quand même pas me faire ça?

_ Bah...

_... Si.

_ Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez!

Les quatre hommes rigolèrent.

_ Tu devrais voir ta tête c'est vraiment trop drôle.

_ Allez, il se fait tard.

_ Ouais.

Et ils s'en allèrent, comme si de rien n'était.

_ ! Cria Takeshi, désespéré.

Honjo sourît en apercevant son chef et ami se diriger vers eux les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, et en compagnie de Tokio.

_ Bah alors? Cette aprem plage? L'eau était bonne?

_ Super bonne. Sourît Tokio. Mais Hiromi n'a pas voulu y mettre les pieds.

_ Les hérissons ne savent pas nager.

_ Eh?

Coup de coude dans les côtes. Hérisson 1 - Honjo 0.

_ Non rien... Ca fait mal! Fit-il plus bas à Hiromi.

_ T'as qu'à fermer ta gueule.

_ Tokioooooooooooooooo!

Une tornade, un gros " BOUM ", et un léger " Aie! ". Serizawa 1 - Tokio 0.

_ Ca fait mal bordel...

_ J'ai faim! Quand est-ce qu'on mange! J'ai rien mangé de la journée!

_ Il a gobé quatre oursins, et il a failli se faire une anguille. Corrigea Genji.

_ C'bien ce que je dis! J'ai rien mangééé!

_ Je suis pas ta mère bordel! Pourquoi c'toujours moi qui prend?

_ Mais je t'aime!

_ T'as une drôle de façon de montrer ton amour... Remarqua Bandô.

_ Bandô? S'écrièrent-ils tous en chœur.

_ Depuis quand t'es là? S'étrangla Makise.

_ Depuis qu'Hiromi s'est demandé s'il avait fait quelque chose à Tokio quand il était complètement bourré et que...

_ TA GUEULE!

Gros blanc. Tous les yeux étaient à présent rivés sur le hérisson furax.

_ Ca s'énerve vite ces ptites bêtes. Commenta Manabu qui venait d'arriver.

Regard noir de la ptite bête.

_ T'as fais quoi de ton frère? interrogea Tokio.

_ J'ai un frère moi?

Tokio haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu le boude?

_ Non, je lui fais la gueule.

_ Oh.

_ Bon, en attendant que Takeshi parvienne à se déterrer tout seul, si on allait manger? Proposa Serizawa.

Tous soupirèrent, puis, finalement, acceptèrent. Après tout, une après midi plage, ça ouvre l'appétit, n'est-ce pas?

_ Ah! Au fait! S'arrêta Makise. Vous avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose?

_ Bah, Takeshi, mais on l'attend pas pour manger! Bouda Serizawa.

_ Ah, ouais. C'est vrai que c'est calme sans lui. Bon, on mange quoi?

_ Ramen! Grillades! Sardines! Il me faut de la viande!

_ Serizawa... Je veux pas casser ton trip hein, mais les sardines, c'du poisson... Soupira Tokio.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, Serizawa sautillait déjà loin devant, tout guilleret et trop heureux de pouvoir se remplir l'estomac. Il eût une soudaine pensée pour son pauvre portefeuille qui allait encore souffrir. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui de payer? C'est vrai, Genji était bourré de fric.

D'ailleurs, il allait lui faire la remarque, quand une main timide se glissa dans la sienne, le plus discrètement possible. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir les joues rougies d'Hiromi, qui regardait obstinément ses pieds.

Finalement, il sourît. Ca ne valait pas le coup de briser ce moment.

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Dites...

_ ...

_ ...

_ Il fait nuit.

_ Nooon? T'as trouvé ça tout seul?

Shoji soupira.

_ Me parle pas comme ça.

_ Tu me gonfles, rétorqua Tokaji. Vous me gonflez tous!

_ Ils nous auraient pas oublié quand même? S'interrogea Shoji. Pas Tokio... Tokio a pensé à nous... Ne?

_ ...

_ Oh non... Paniqua-t-il devant le silence des deux autres. Tokioooooooooooooooooooooo!


End file.
